Roman Holiday
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: "You know when my step-dad Jake told me that I was going to Rome I was all Yes! He never said anything about saving the world." I told him and Leo laughed. "Yeah they tend to leave that off the brochure." He laughed. When a teenage girl is sent to Rome with her step-sister she didn't expect to have to fight monsters, but here she is fighting to stop the world from ending. Typical.


**Ok this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic and it will into go The Mark of Athena. I know the House of Hades is coming out really soon but I won't get it until late November or December . So when you get the House of Hades please don't spoil it for me Ok? And I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else. Last time I checked I'm a 15 year old girl in high school.**

**Chapter 1 – Elf Boy Valdez **

**Melanie POV**

I should have known the moment I saw a flying ship from an airplane to Rome my life would change. Ok I may seem a little grave, but after all I been through I can't help it. You know what I need to back track like now so let's go back to about 1 week ago.

"Hey Mel Look what I fou- Oh-My-Gosh this is downright unnatural." My step-sister Nicole said as she looked at my room. I looked around "Is there something wrong with it?" I asked taking a quick sweep to make sure I had put all the clothes in the right drawers and none where sticking out.

" It's clean." She breathed in disbelief . "What's wrong with that?" I said defensively. "Oh nothing's wrong with it." She said quickly looking away. "Ok then what did you want then?" I asked giving a small giggle. Nicole gave a mischievous smile "I want to show you", she paused dramatically "this" she said.

Nicole pulled out a book Tyler Texas Elementary Year Book.

"Is that our fourth grade year book?" I asked Nicole raised her eyebrow her dark eyes sparkling.

"No," She deadpanned "it's Tom Riddle's Diary." I raised my finger and pointed at her. "No don't get sassy with me young lady." I said to her. Nicole looked at me. "You sound like Mr. Binns," she said seriously she tilted her head "come to think of it you kinda look like him with the whole mustache thing." She gave me a smirk.

"That's it!" I yell and attempted to tackle her. Notice I said "attempt" because the next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground. Nicole stood up and dusted her pants off and checked her glasses. I looked at her bewildered

" Where did you learn that ?" I asked as she helped me up from the ground. She looked at me and smirked "Around" she said as if me being pinned down by her was nothing. Ok your probably thinking Melanie worries too much, but seriously I have known Nicole all my life and never before has she ever shown any athletic ability. Nicole's the type of girl who spends all her time in the library.

"Nicole Daniella Saunders" I say putting my hands on my hips " I know you didn't learn that just around I've known you all my life and have only been separated from you when you went to that summer camp in California." She looked at me

"This is Nashville, Tennessee you learn things." She stated. "So do you want to read this thing or what?" she asked me. "Sure", I say deciding to drop the subject for now. I sat down on my bed and looked down at the book. I opened the page to see me and a friend of mine standing there with toothless grins.

I then turned the page to see a picture of Nicole and I standing side by side. Honestly we looked opposite of each other. I have light faie skin and light green eyes while Nicole has olive skin and dark blackish eyes. I have frizzy blonde hair while my sister has curly black hair. I tend to dress more colorful and Nicole prefers preppy socialite clothes totally different.

"Mel" my sister said nudging me. "Wait What?" I say. Nicole frowned "I said do your remember Elf-Boy Valdez?" she said slowly as if talking to a small child. I looked at her "Do this Elf-Boy have a _real name_?" I asked her emphasizing real name. "Yeah Leo Valdez." She said waving her hand.

"Oh right him." I say looking away. "Yeah he was pretty nice guy, but he smelled funny." I continued. Nicole gave me a strange look "What did he smell like?" she asked looking at me curiously. He smelled like-like burned paper and," I looked around " I thought I saw his fingers on fire."

My step-sister looked at me and turned her head muttering something that sounded like"_Hephaestus_ _ or Vulcan". _When she looked at me again and was about to say something when. "

How are my little southern belles doing today?" Nicole's dad Jake walked in and said pulling his arms around us. "Dad we're 16 not four." Nicole admonished. "Yeah Jake we're big girls now." I say sounding like a little kid. "Well then how about my big southern belles." He tried. Nicole and I shared a look. "Never mind" we said at the same time.

Jake looked at us and gave a chuckle. "Well just want to see if your girls are ready to hit the Rome." He eyed my room. "Mel you cleaned your room?" he said or asked. I roll my eyes "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Never mind" he said quickly "Anyways remember to be ready by 10:30 am so I can drop you off at the airport ok?" he asked.

"Dad where not going to the airport were going to a private jet." Nicole said admonishing him. "Right" he said "So how about when Trish gets home the four of us go out to eat." He asked us. "Cool" I said. "As long as this place has veggie burgers I'm ok." Nicole agreed.

* * *

That night I had the worst dream ever.

I was in a room where the walls seemed to be made of completely made of marble. As I inched closer I could see a something etched into them. The room had barely any light in it so I squinted and began to read what was on the wall.

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The Child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

I noticed that the words seemed to have a line throught them as I walked by them and I saw another that caught my eye it seemed to be glowing.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I looked at it again and felt my hand reach out to touch it and as I did I let out a scream as my hand began to burn. "You've cursed yourself, you foolish little mortal." I felt a chill run through me as I heard the womans voice, willing myself to wake up I backed away into the middle of the room where everything went black.

I woke up breathing hard "Please be a dream- please be a dream" I mutter to myself as I turned on the light I let out a loud yelp as I looked at my arm and on my arm was what looked like a mini map on my arm with the word or at least I think it was - Οι πόρτες του θανάτου.

"Mel are you ok?" my mother called "I fine," I say trying to say calm "go back to sleep" I yell. I turned off my light and let out a soft groan. I close my eyes and drift to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**Ok so this is a story I wrote a long time ago and when I was 14 I think so this is just me revamping it and putting it up.**


End file.
